


7 Moments

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drabble, Erotica, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, PWP, Protectiveness, Rescue, Slash, possessive, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of the "while I'm waiting for my turn to come around again", 25 word slice of life drabble challenge over on [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin) There are 7, 25 word drabbles here and while they can stand alone, are a part of a sequential story.

**Title:** 7 Moments  
 **Summary:** Jealousy isn't always a bad thing.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Beta:** [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)  
 **Notes:** Written as a part of the "while I'm waiting for my turn to come around again", 25 word slice of life drabble challenge over on [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin) There are 7, 25 word drabbles here and while they can stand alone, are a part of a sequential story.

Also, because this was in fact written for my lovely Robins (and Mugwump) over at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin)[**hrroundrobin**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hrroundrobin) it is set in the Slytherin!Ron Story #1 universe as a Future Fic. (Post Hogwarts) You do not have to have read the original story to enjoy the drabbles, but there is a joke that is even funnier if you know the context from which it came:)

~*~

Ron saw Malfoy cross the dance floor, and he knew what to do.

"That's it, we're leaving!"

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated them home.

~*~

"Why did you do that for, Ron?"

"I was not about to let Draco Malfoy grab your arse in front of me again!"

"My hero."

~*~

"Mine."

Ron pounced like a lion; tackling Harry and pinning him to the bed.

Harry smiled up at his captor.

"You're mine." Ron insisted.

"Yours."

~*~

Clothes were spelled away.

Possessive blue eyes stared into green.

Seeker's hands captured; restrained high above his head.

Harry's moan; silenced by Ron's forceful kiss.

~*~

Ron expertly fisted both their straining cocks together with one hand; creating a delicious friction that had Harry whimpering and straining hard against his bondage.

~*~

Their breathing was strained as they headed toward Ecstasy.

Ron's skillful hands soon brought Harry with him to the brink, and together they saw stars.

~*~

"Git." Harry said with feigned annoyance as his hands were released from the bed-frame.

Ron grinned wickedly at Harry, "You loved it."

"I love you."

  



End file.
